Días De Soledad
by Luisee
Summary: Porque Rin sólo se siente realmente acompañada cuando su señor está cerca. [Fic para un reto del foro ¡Siéntate! #67 Propuesto por Onmyuji]


•**Summary**: Porque Rin sólo se siente realmente acompañada cuando su señor está cerca.

•**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Y blah, blah, blah.

•**Pairing**: Sesshoumaru X Rin o algo medio parecido a eso :3

•**N/A**: Fic para un reto del foro ¡Siéntate!

#67 Propuesto por Onmyuji: (Sesshoumaru, Rin y Kaede) Debe ser post—manga. Rin debe ser todavía una niña.

Que hable sobre una de las visitas de Sesshoumaru a la aldea y que Rin vaya aún en contra de los deseos de Kaede. Al final debe ocurrir algo que convenza a Kaede de que Rin terminará marchándose para seguir a Sesshoumaru una vez que sea adulta. 

* * *

(.•*´`*• * /** ๋• —Días De Soledad— ๋•**/* •*´`*•.)

* * *

Los ojos oscuros de la anciana se entrecerraron atentos, mirando como Rin daba vueltas y vueltas, riendo alegre, luciendo el nuevo kimono que Sesshoumaru había traído para ella, las mangas le quedaban algo largas y eso le daba un toque de ternura extra. Rin se miraba feliz por su nuevo regalo recibido. Pero una prenda más y el espacio en la pequeña cabaña sería inexistente. Kaede tenía que hacer milagros para lograr encontrar un lugar para cada uno de los regalos, los cuales cada vez eran más frecuentes.

« Estoy exagerando » se dijo a sí misma la anciana sacerdotisa.

La anciana no tenía nada en contra de Sesshoumaru, de hecho era consiente que el demonio jamás se atrevería a lastimar a Rin; que la chiquilla era, seguramente, el único ser humano que él aceptaría en su totalidad con todo y sus defectos. Pero… él era un demonio a fin de cuentas.

Kaede pensaba que Rin debía pasar tiempo en una aldea de humanos para aprender a convivir, pero eso no tenía caso ni lógica si Sesshoumaru y su sirviente venían de forma frecuente, haciendo que Rin sólo estuviera pendiente de su próxima visita, sin mucho interés real en los demás niños de su edad, niños humanos.

—¿No cree que es demasiado bonito para mí, Kaede-sama? —pregunta ella parpadeando con gracia, con algo parecido a la tristeza en la voz. Pues la niña miraba el kimono tan bello y exquisito, con aquellos tonos pastel que tanto le gustaban, esos adornos brillantes, oh, ese kimono era un digno regalo de su señor.

—Pero, niña, luces bien en ese kimono —alentó Kaede a su protegida, recibiendo como respuesta una gran sonrisa.

Las visitas de Sesshoumaru habían empezado siendo poco frecuentes… cada cuatro semanas quizá. Luego fueron cada dos semanas, y poco después cada diez días, así el lapso se fue haciendo menor, ahora él venía a verla casi a diario, tanto que incluso había momentos en los que Kaede dudaba que Sesshoumaru se fuera al lugar donde vivía. Si no fuera porque no sentía su presencia demoníaca, podría decir que sólo se la pasaba merodeando la aldea, vigilando cada movimiento. Pero no los movimientos de Rin, más bien el de todos lo que estaban cerca de la niña.

.

.

.

Era temprano. Kaede caminaba por el bosque. Había llevado a Rin para que la ayudara a buscar unas hierbas medicinales. Y mientras la niña recolectaba, la mujer mayor pensaba silenciosamente.

Sesshoumaru y Jaken habían ido muy temprano esa mañana, pero sólo había sido un rato. Después de su partida, Rin se había mantenido callada y distraída, ausente, hasta parecía que sus ojos habían perdido chispa. Kaede estaba curiosa, ¿Qué le había dicho el demonio a Rin? Quizá la había regañado o llamado la atención por algo, pero la anciana borró ese pensamiento rápidamente de su mente, era Sesshoumaru del que estaba hablando, la idea le pareció absurda, pero si eso no había sido… ¿Qué podría tenerla así?

—¿Pasa algo, niña? —cuestionó la anciana. Rin pareció no escucharla y Kaede formó la pregunta de nuevo—, ¿Rin, qué pasa?

—Ah, Kaede-sama… —Rin escondió levemente la cabeza entre sus hombros, negando con la cabeza, al parecer no quería hablar. Kaede pensó que la niña ya no quería hablar sobre su malestar así que se dio la vuelta e iba a empezar a caminar cuando una vocecilla la hizo detenerse—. Jaken-sama me dijo que Sesshoumaru-sama no vendrá a verme hasta dentro de algunas semanas —cortó la voz con una pausa breve— Me sentiré sola…—Kaede se sorprendió.

—Pero no estarás sola, Rin, me tienes a mí y hay muchos niños con los que puedes jugar en la aldea… Sin contar a… —se calló al ver la cara que tenía Rin.

« Pero ninguno de ellos es Sesshoumaru-sama »

La mirada de Rin habló por sí misma, ella no tenía interés en eso. Kaede no supo que más decir, no podía hacer nada para ponerla contenta, sólo hizo un ademán para que empezarán a caminar de regreso a la cabaña. Seguramente sería una noche larga y hasta dolorosa para Rin, por ende incómoda para la anciana, quien era su guardiana.

Kaede recordó todas las visitas anteriores del demonio, unas más marcadas en su memoria que otras, por ejemplo cuando Rin se había caído y raspado las rodillas, esa no se le iba a olvidar, si las miradas mataran, por la que le había dedicado Sesshoumaru ese día hubiera sido su fin. O cuando mandó a Rin a un encargo lejos de la aldea junto a Sango, Sesshoumaru no parecía muy contento al llegar y no encontrar a su protegida, sin contar la vez que Rin traía puesto un kimono sucio, jamás podría desconocer ese escalofrió.

Él… debía quererle mucho.

.

.

La mañana era hermosa y fresca.

Tres días había pasado y el humor de Rin parecía estar mejor, menos decaída, ya sonreía e incluso Kaede la había visto hablando con niños, eso era un gran paso. Sesshoumaru lejos podía ser la oportunidad para que Rin conviviera con humanos, hiciera amigos.

—Rin, lleva esto a Komori —pidió la anciana dando a la niña un rustico recipiente, Komori era un joven que necesitaba unas hierbas medicinales, pero su casa estaba muy lejos. Rin podía llevar el pedido con menos esfuerzo.

—Sí —la niña cogió el recipiente de las manos de Kaede y cruzó la puerta de la cabaña, y entonces para sorpresa de la anciana, dicho recipiente calló al suelo y Rin se echó a correr hacia los árboles.

—Rin, espera, no vayas, puede ser peligroso… —medio gritó la sacerdotisa, el tan precipitado acto hizo pensar a Kaede que un demonio la habían encantado usando alguna clase de magia, eso era común… realmente no estaba tan equivocada.

Kaede viró sus ojos, y no muy lejos de ahí pudo ver a Sesshoumaru con su imperturbable cara de siempre, esta vez no venía con Jaken, venía solo. Los ojos dorados la miraban desde lejos con algo pareció al desprecio y la rabia, pero una muy controlada y escondida.

—Rin —la voz masculina expresó el nombre de la chiquilla.

—¡Sesshoumaru-sama, usted vino! —Rin llegó hasta donde estaba él. La niña se veía contenta como si hubiera sido bendecida por el cielo. ¿Entonces los problemas de convivencia empezaban de nuevo?

Pese a su levísimo temor de ser asesinada por al demonio perro, Kaede llamó la atención a Rin.

—Rin, debes llevar esto a Komori… —se inclinó y alzó la mano con el recipiente que antes le había dado un cálido saludo al suelo.

…

—Sesshoumaru-sama, espere aquí, por favor, regreso en un momento —Sesshoumaru no dijo nada, sabiendo que Rin podía leer su cara pero… ¿Quién era Komori? ¿Por qué Rin debía ir con él? —. Ya voy, Kaede-sama… —dijo mientras corría con una sonrisa iluminante. Una tan hermosa como jamás había llegado a ver la anciana.

Ante los ojos de Kaede, el frío demonio Sesshoumaru extendió la mano, casi pareció que acariciaba la vacía presencia de Rin, como extrañándola. Aun cuando acababa de verla, a salvo.

Los ojos oscuros de la anciana se entrecerraron; Rin contenta y sonriente como ninguna otra vez, Sesshoumaru, un demonio sin corazón, extrañando a una simple humana. Extrañándola tanto que dejaba sus asuntos para venir a verla.

Lo comprendió; Rin jamás desearía convivir con humanos, no por qué no quisiera, era porque no lo necesitaba. La niña se sentía sola sin Sesshoumaru y a él parecía pasarle lo mismo. Rin terminaría yéndose, era cuestión de tiempo, indudablemente cuando ella fuera una señorita y pudiera tomar sus propias decisiones seguiría a Sesshoumaru, no habría nada que hacer para impedirlo.

Sólo así ellos dos dirían 'Adiós' a los días de soledad. Días que no estaban juntos.

* * *

** ๋•— ๋• Fin ๋•— ๋•**

* * *

•**N/A**:Lamentablemente Onmyuji creo que no era lo que esperabas, además hubo mucho Ooc y creo que no había niños en la aldea de Kaede o no sé u.u Gracias por leer… ¿Reviews? :'cccc


End file.
